


The Right Words

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Het, Porn, Torture, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Seeker Kink Meme, prompt: "Richard/Denna, While Richard is hanging from chains Denna gets him to come on her breasts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words

Two weeks. Fourteen days, and still Denna had the power to make him look fresh and new. Death and life again had healed his wounds on the surface, but the slow welts she made on his flesh were more accurately digging into every wound she'd ever gifted him.

She drew blood. As he shook, jaw clenched in pain, she licked it up and tasted salt and despair along with the metallic red of his life. His eyes squeezed shut. "Richard," she said, in a low tone that hummed in the torture chamber. She loved to say his name, watch the little sag in his muscles, hear the little clink in the chains. He recognized the way she said it. He recognized that she owned him.

Denna trailed her agiel lower, watching the quiver of his muscles. The tip of her red weapon strayed to the top of his groin, and he screamed and writhed, and then just started to sob. Even when she pulled the agiel away, tears fell from his chin to the stone floor, to mingle with drying drops of blood. "The pain breaks you, my pet," she murmured, gloved fingers stroking gently up his chest.

He said nothing, still shaking, still crying.

"It's too much, isn't it," she said, stroking the rough stubble of his jaw. "And it's not what you want of me."

Richard opened his eyes in confusion.

Denna smiled. "You're so tired of the pain. You want pleasure to relieve it."

He stared, brown eyes almost blurry. "What are you saying?"

This time, when she wrapped an arm around his waist, he didn't flinch. "Richard, you're mine. I can give as well as take, if you only ask."

"Please," he whispered hoarsely.

"That's a good start," she encouraged, smiling and stroking the small of his back.

"Please let me go," he whispered.

Denna shook her head. "Not yet, my pet...not yet. I cannot grant you that wish."

"Then please," he said quickly, eyes widening as she reached for her agiel again. "Take it away. Take the pain away."

Outside and inside, Denna was smiling. "Of course," she said soothingly. "I'm so glad you asked..."

Richard's muscles relaxed, and for a moment the fear went from his eyes. He merely hung in the chains and waited.

Denna kissed his chest, slowly, drinking in the scent of sweat and man while she could. He flinched at first, but then soothed under the touch of her lips, and she kissed lower and lower. A shuddering breath escaped his lips, one that spoke of relief and something more.

She liked that. This part was one of her favorites. She hadn't even worn her collar today, in expectation and hope that it was coming. "Look at me," she commanded softly.

He obeyed without hesitation.

"Just imagine it," she said, opening the top of her leathers and slipping a hand in, cradling her own breast. "Imagine your hands on me, Richard. How smooth my skin is. How warm, how pleasant. Any touch would make you feel better, but this would be even more. I may be hard on you, Richard, but my breasts are as soft as any woman's."

Her words, and everything he could see even with her hand in the way, could not fail to have an effect. Richard seemed both confused and unsure, but such feelings were minuscule compared to the desperate fascination. He couldn't look away, and his pulse throbbed in his neck.

"And oh Richard you have such large hands," she said breathily, both hands now cupping her breasts, rolling and gently squeezing them while he watched. "Your touch would make me moan, and I'd whisper in your ear how much I wanted more."

Richard swallowed, and despite the earlier pain his manhood started to swell.

"Pleasure is the other side of pain," Denna murmured, breathy and heated. "I'm not afraid of either, Richard, I'm not afraid of the pleasure you could bring me. I'd help you get me out of these leathers, and I'd help you too...I'd make you hard for me, Richard, until you couldn't think of anything else but how much you wanted me."

"Denna," he breathed, almost painfully. Without his trousers his manhood rose freely, fully erect—Denna licked her lips on seeing it, and he shuddered. He was but a man and Denna knew all about them.

"Would you let me take you into my mouth, Richard?" Denna asked, pinching her nipples and moaning. "Would you let me taste what I'd done to you? Or would you prefer to be between my legs, so that you could still hear my moans while you took your pleasure."

His hands clenched in the chains and his cock twitched—still, his eyes didn't leave her. Denna knew he was hers, she had only to finish this.

"You're so large," she purred, saying all the words she'd said a hundred times before. "You would fill me up. I like it rough, you know—you could take me hard and I'd cling and moan on every thrust. I might even scream for you. I enjoy pleasure as much as you...just imagine us sharing it together. You would be buried inside me..."

With a strangled noise, Richard twitched and released. The stream of his seed landed on Denna's breasts and hands, and she smiled, watching him spasm. After a few moments he hung limply again, gasping for breath, looking almost lost in the aftermath.

"Soon all that pleasure can be yours, not just this taste of it." Denna met his eyes. "And it will be...you will be mine, Richard, for all time."

The Seeker closed his eyes and groaned softly. But no denial, and no stubborn protest, followed.

Denna left the room to clean herself, and knew that it was almost over. Success was so easy to attain, when you knew the right words to use.


End file.
